complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Oxybon
Oxybon is the Atomic Complien. It has the Nuclear and Air elements. While it does not grow from or into anything, it has a counterpart called Oxybon which it can fuse with to form an H₂Bon. Appearance Oxybons have large, white heads with eight tails that protrude from their heads. These tails rotate around each other, much like a helicopter, but occasionally have to unwind to prevent them from getting too tangled. Their bodies have many pores, and two eyes, which are usually closed. Oxybons use the pores in their body as a sort of respiratory system, taking in air, and leaving out every element but the oxygen. The oxygen is sent into the balls on top of their head to help them lift themselves upwards. Information Oxybons are a species of Complien occasionally found floating through the air. Their bodies act like nuclear reactors of sorts, taking in air, and letting out all elements but the oxygen. They transfer the oxygen onto the eight balls that are attached to the tails on their heads, allowing them to become more lightweight, much like balloons. This helps pull the Oxybon upwards. To gain more motion, they will spin the tails on top of their heads much like helicopter blades. However, since the tails may tangle up, Oxybons will eventually have to remove the oxygen from their bodies to fall to the ground, where they can subsequently untangle their eight tails. Oxybons can actually heat their oxygen supplies, as seen in their instinct Air Conversion, which allows their Air spells to deal Fire element damage in the right occasion. This can also allow Oxybons to float up faster, since heat rises. This allows Oxybons to gain great distance in the air. Oxybons are capable of getting themselves off the land, unlike Hydrobon, but they seem to have a little more difficulty if they end up on water. In the instance an Oxybon lands on the water, occasionally a nearby Hydrobon may fuse with it and form an H₂Bon. Hydrobons and Oxybons are thought to be related, due to their similar appearances, and large amounts of capatibility, though it's unknown which came first. Some theorize the more complex body of Oxybon grew out of a Hydrobon's body, while others believe that Hydrobon came from shedding some of Oxybon's more complex features. Since Oxybons do not have any skeletons, with the outside of their body mainly acting as a shell which can decompose after their death, no remains of an Oxybon have been found to prove one way or the other. Oxybons are also too large to end up trapped in amber, so most efforts to find remains of an early Oxybon are hopeless. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Oxybon here. Origin Some insights on Oxybon's origins. Name Oxybon's name is derived from oxygen and bond. Design Oxybon's design is derived from oxygen atoms, with the head resembling the nucleus and the tails resembling the electrons. Its ability to float is taken from the large amounts of oxygen in air. Trivia *Oxybons and Hydrobons are often found around lakes Hydrobons live in. It is suspected this is due to their symbiotic relationship. Category:Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Nuclear Element Category:Air Element Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Spin-off Complien Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Compliens that combine to grow Category:White Compliens Category:Atomic Compliens Category:Generation 7 Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Created in 2017